Detention
by x0TheDarkSlayer0x
Summary: Alternate Universe/Femslash fic. Buffy and Faith are dating, and Faith being Faith, gets them both detention. Pointless smutty smut ensues. I suck at explanations, but hopefully not at writing fics? Read or don't, it's just smut :P  enjoy


**Just a little message to the readers out there - I'm still writing for my other stories. For some reason I just got inspired to finish this one up last night, spent two and a half hours writing nonstop smut in it. I also worked some on Roomies 2.0, so, hey, updates on my other stories are eventually to come as well. Just figured since I finished this up I'd post it, hopefully tide everyone over for a while.**

**Also - sorry if the smut sucks! I was writing until 6 this morning, so, I was pretty tired. Hopefully I got all the typos out. Anyway, thanks for reading. Have a great day :)**

Banner here - www(dot)twitpic(dot)com/5n8wwe

* * *

Faith glares up at the clock on the wall at school as the teacher goes on with his lesson plan. By this point she can't even remember what class she's in; History, Algebra, English, it doesn't matter. It's all the same to her.

She glances over at Buffy, her girlfriend of the past few months, allowing her eyes to wander over her form. This was far more interesting than whatever it was the teacher is talking about, without a doubt.

"Faith!" Buffy hisses, pulling Faith out of her leering. "Pay attention, there's going to be a test tomorrow." She crosses her arms, and it's obvious she was trying not to smirk. "And stop staring at my chest."

"Why? It's starin' at me." Faith whispers back, wiggling her eyebrows to drive the point home.

"Cut it out, you're gonna get us in trouble."

"Bullshit, dude's got his head so far up his ass he only pays attention to the sound of his own voice. We could bust into a duet of _Bad Romance_ while dancin' on our desks and he wouldn't even notice."

Buffy giggles at that - a little too loudly it seems, since the teacher notices and clears his throat.

"Is there something you'd like to share with us?" He asks. Everyone in the room looks over at the pair, amusement obvious on their faces.

"If there was I woulda been talkin' louder." Faith responds, leaning back in her seat and crossing her arms, trying to prove that she didn't give a flying fuck what he thought.

"Faith!" Buffy scolds, slapping her on the arm.

"Would you care to add something, Miss Summers?"

"Huh?" She asks, looking up with surprise. "Umm... No?" Faith snickers beside her, only to receive a slap to the arm.

"Ow! Fuck, B! That actually hurt..."

"Well you deserved it! Now shut up or we're going to get - "

"Detention!" The teacher shouts, rubbing his temple in frustration of the arguing girls. It wasn't the first time they'd interrupted his class, so by this point he's fed up. "Let's see how much trouble you can cause in there." He grumbles, turning away from them. Faith flips him off, only to receive another slap from Buffy.

"Dammit, B!"

xxxxx

It was only 5 minutes into detention when Faith lost whatever little patience she had left, and decided to try and mess around with Buffy. Not in a sexual way, of course - though she wouldn't be opposed to that, by any means. Instead, she opted on writing a note on a piece of paper in her notepad and slipping it to Buffy, who took and read it as inconspicuously as possible.

**This is boring as shit. How much longer we gotta be here?**

Buffy rolled her eyes, and wrote her response.

_Don't be a baby, Faith. It's your own fault that we're stuck here, so you have no right to complain. If anyone is allowed to complain it should be me!_

**Fucks sake B, all you do is complain.**

Buffy gaped at the response she got, and glared over at her girlfriend in disbelief. After all, what makes her think she can talk to her like that?

She bit down her anger, so as not to call attention to herself since the teacher wasn't all that distracted or anything, and wrote down something that she knew would get Faith's attention.

_Do you ever want to get in my pants again?_

**I could sneak us to the janitor's closet in under 5 minutes, no problem.**

Faith grinned proudly as she handed her note over, knowing it would get under her girl's skin. It always does when she gets all cocky about herself. And in the long run, she's found that to be a good thing. There will definitely be some action later.

_I wasn't offering, Faith! You're so pig-headed!_

**Just give me the signal and I can distract this fucker here, and we can get crazy in the janitor's closet in no time. But we'd have to be quick.**

_There's no way I'm having sex in a janitor's closet, get on a different topic already!_

**I'd rather get on you.**

_Such sweet talk. I don't know how I'll be able to control myself from jumping you much longer._

Buffy made sure to roll her eyes to add to the effect after Faith finished reading the note and glanced over at her. It didn't seem to phase her at all though. Instead, Faith simply gave a dimpled grin at her girlfriend, and quickly scribbled down her response.

**Screw control, I don't have any problem with taking you right here right now in front of the pansy ass sub up there keeping tabs on us. By all means, B! Jumping me is encouraged.**

_You wish._

**You do too.**

The teacher sneezed suddenly, causing Buffy to squeal in surprise and accidentally fling her pencil up into the air. It bounced off of the ceiling and landed right on the teacher's desk. Faith immediately busted out laughing, nearly falling over from the force of all her laughter. Buffy turned a deep shade of red, and tried to sink down into her chair.

"Oh my god! B, that was fuckin' classic! I've never seen somethin' so awesome in my whole life!"

"Ahem." The teacher cleared his throat, picking up the pencil. "Miss Summers, you do know that detention is a punishment, and _not_ a place to pass little notes to your friends, right?"

"Uh... I wasn't... There's no notes. I was just sitting here."

"Then how did this pencil fly on to my desk?"

"Um... Faith threw it at you." Buffy smirked, taking great amusement at the pissed off look her girlfriend shot her.

"Well if you weren't passing notes, then what is this?" He asked, reaching for the sheet of paper on my desk that her and Faith were using. Buffy flinched, really not wanting him to read what Faith had written for her, not to mention the fact that once he reads it they'd be busted.

Thankfully for the girls, the door to the classroom opened up then and a woman came in, interrupting the teacher.

"There's a call for you in the office, Mr. Wood. It's your wife... She sounds angry."

"Shit." Buffy heard him mutter, tossing the paper back on to her desk and heading for the door in a hurry. "Is she really still mad about the tiles? It's been three days!" Before leaving he turned back and shot them a look. "Don't move, I'll be back in a minute. And no more notes."

Faith grinned innocently at him and waved - the grin turning a lot less innocent once the door closed behind him. Buffy gulped, knowing exactly what that grin meant.

"Really, Faith?" Buffy asked, trying to sound angry - not that she wasn't a little angry at her girlfriend's arrogance, but hey, all it takes is one simple look from said girlfriend to turn her on. "Do you really think I'm going to the janitor's closet with you right now?"

"Well we could always do it here, but there's the whole 'risk of being caught by the teacher' thing to worry about." Faith smirked, bringing her tongue out to lick at her lower lip. "But... that would be pretty fuckin' hot."

Before Buffy could come up with a response Faith had managed to gracefully slide up out of her seat, and straddle herself on to the blonde girl's desk.

"You are too cocky for your own good!" She stammered, after blinking several times to try and focus. "I am not giving in to you."

"Yes you will. You always do." Faith leaned forward, her choice of a cleavage-revealing top working to its full effect at distracting her girlfriend. "But since you're bein' so stubborn, we'll put it to the test."

"Huh?"

"Kiss me." Buffy looked her girlfriend over suspiciously - admittedly spending a little more time than necessary at her chest. "Just one kiss. And if you're satisfied with us endin' it there, I'll leave ya alone and be a good girl. But if you want more, like I think you will... Well, it's a short walk to the janitor's closet."

"So I kiss you, and that's it?"

"If that's how you want it."

Buffy took a deep breath, continued to narrow her eyes, but nevertheless leaned in to kiss her girlfriend.

Faith grinned internally, knowing for sure she's about to get some. She wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, pulling them closer together, and brought more passion to the kiss.

Buffy's breathing immediately sped up, as she began to feel the wetness begin to collect between her legs. She forced her eyes closed, trying to desperately will her body to stop responding to the other girl, but deep down knowing that it wouldn't work. Finally she relented.

"God, I hate you." Buffy muttered, glaring at her girlfriend as she got up out of her seat.

"I love you too, B." Faith grinned, quite proud of herself. She knew just how to push all her girl's buttons.

xxxxx

The girls finally made it into the closet, after going through some total ninja moves to get there without being detected, and before the door could even finish closing they clung to each other. They kissed with such a passion, it's a wonder the room didn't light on fire.

"Pants off, babe." Faith panted, already reaching down to undo the buttons on her girlfriend's pants.

"What? No, no, what if someone comes in?" Buffy panicked, her mind starting to freak out at the thought. That is _so_ not something she wants anyone to walk in on.

"C'mon..." Faith whispered, placing kisses up her neck, before gently running her teeth all the way down it. "I want your pussy all spread open and available to me... To be able to use my mouth on you the way you love, and feel you cum on my tongue."

Buffy had to quickly bite her lip in order to stop herself from moaning out loud at her girlfriend's words. She knew she couldn't make too much noise, or they'd be more likely to get caught.

Faith took that as a sign to go on ahead, quickly removing the girl's pants and panties. Buffy lifted one of her legs and placed it over her girl's shoulder, to give her better access.

"Please, Faith, hurry..." Buffy pleaded, as Faith began to place kisses on her inner thigh.

"Right. Gotta be quick here." Faith grinned, turned on as hell by what she was about to do, but still a little pissed at how dark it was in this room. She loved seeing Buffy naked. "And you gotta be quiet."

"I know, I will. Please..."

So without any further ado, Faith made her way to her girlfriend's throbbing pussy without much trouble (surprisingly, since it was dark and all) and licked up her slit, pressing her tongue down roughly once she reached her clit.

Buffy began to quiver, biting her lip even harder, not realizing how difficult it would be to keep quiet. She prayed she'd be able to hold out.

Faith moaned softly, unable to control herself. She ran a hand up the blond girl's leg, slowly moving it over to rub her thumb against the girl's clit as her tongue shoved up into her pulsing hole.

Buffy began to buck her hips into the girl's face as she fucked her, Faith's fingers moving more quickly over her clit. She brought a hand up to press against her mouth, in an attempt to prevent any noise from coming out, and in doing so her elbow knocked over a broom. Faith simply smirked, knowing just how out of control she was making her girl, since she had no reaction whatsoever to the clattering sound the broom made when it hit the floor.

Buffy brought her other hand down to Faith's head, holding her in place as she continued to pump into her girlfriend's incredibly talented tongue.

Faith twirled and twisted her tongue inside of Buffy, while pressing it harder into her, her teeth beginning to gently scrape right below the girl's clit as her thumb continued to rub against it.

Just a minute of that and Buffy came hard, and fast. She moaned into her hand, which diminished the noise just barely, as her eyes clenched shut and she rode the high her girlfriend gave her.

Once all the pulsing subsided and her girl relaxed, Faith removed her tongue and slowly slid up the girl's body to give her a kiss.

"Not bad, B." Faith grinned. "You kept quieter then I thought. Y'know, aside from the whole knockin' over the broom part."

"What broom?" Buffy asked, smiling a little as Faith began to snicker at her. Before the girl could make a comment about the broom, Buffy had unzipped, unbuttoned and pulled down her pants.

"... Alright, likin' where this is goin'."

"Spread yourself."

Faith felt herself immediately become more wet as she listened to the order, knowing exactly what Buffy meant by it. She quickly reached down to spread her pussy open with her fingers, knowing her girlfriend was doing the same.

Buffy reached an arm out to wrap around Faith's waist, guiding her over. They both groaned softly as their wet cunts made contact with each other.

Faith angled herself a little to the left, allowing their clits to bump together. Buffy tightened her grip on Faith's waist, as she buried her face into Buffy's neck.

"I don't know if I can be quiet..." Faith admitted, knowing that this was her favorite position. She never came harder than when they were together so intimately.

"Try..."

So Faith slowly began to move against Buffy, face still buried into her neck, as she began to make soft whimpering noises.

Buffy pressed Faith's hips harder into her as they began to move together, clits against each other, wetness spreading and mixing together. Faith pushed harder and harder into Buffy, trying desperately to muffle the moans into her neck as she could feel her orgasm approaching quickly.

"Fuck, Buffy, fuck..." She groaned, pulling Buffy into a searing kiss as the first waves of pleasure hit her.

Buffy, hearing her girlfriend say her name with such pleasure, and knowing that she was cumming, wound up setting her off too. She whimpered, continuing to pump harder and harder against her girlfriend as she reveled in the pleasure. After a few seconds Faith came again, moaning loudly into Buffy's neck as she shook against her, the orgasm shooting through her so hard she saw stars.

They laid against each other for a few minutes, catching their breath, and still unwilling to part, as Faith eventually began to chuckle.

"What's so funny? And it better not still be the broom thing, 'cause I'd like to think I took your mind off of that." Buffy smiled.

"It's not that." Faith laughed. "It's just that if this happens every time we get detention from now on, we're gonna be in a _fuck_ of a lot of trouble."


End file.
